thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
George
George *'First Appearance': The Return of Boulder (cameo), Jack and the Quack (speaking) *'Friends': Unknown *'Enemies': Thomas, Percy, Duck, Daisy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Caroline, Jack *'Built': Sometime between 1920 and 1929 George is a grumpy steamroller whose interactions with engines generally lead to trouble. Bio George arrived on Sodor to help with roadworks on the Skarloey Railway, where he became a great annoyance to Skarloey and the other engines. When Sir Handel wouldn't stop boasting about his new wheels with broader tires, Skarloey used the grumpy steamroller to his advantage to silence Sir Handel. However, as expected, trouble starts when George collides with Sir Handel's goods run by the road. Unfortunately, this made Sir Handel even more boastful as he thought he was the one to make George go away! Later, he caused havoc across the island by paving over parts of Thomas' branch line, causing Thomas to derail, and later held up Duck near a station siding, causing Gordon to crash into a truck in Duck's train. After this, George was taken off his duties for a week. Persona George is a grumpy, rude steamroller. He is no friend of the railway, often heard rebelling that "railways are no good" and that they should be ripped up and turned into roads. George is happiest when he is rolling, but enjoys causing bother for the engines across the island too. He is grouchy and disagreeable and his unpleasant attitude and stubborn nature is often the cause of chaos and disruption, an example being when he crashed into Sir Handel's train for calling him a clumsy road hog. He can occasionally show his use if there is tarmac to be flattened and was very important in helping the steam engines and diesel engines in repairing the runway at the Sodor Airport, so that the first aeroplane could land. Livery George is painted green with red lining, gold boiler bands, and black smokebox and funnel with a brass cowl. His front-forks are painted bright red and his name is painted on both sides of his boiler in white. Appearances * Season 2 - The Return of Boulder (cameo), Jack and the Quack, Pile Driver Pedro (cameo), A Treasury Christmas (cameo), and Ministry (cameo) Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor (cameo) Trivia * According to an SiF interview with Chris Lloyd, a larger model of George was made for Jack and the Sodor Construction Company but it was reworked into Buster. * He was meant to appear in Thomas and the Magic Railroad as one of Diesel 10's henchmen, but his model was never brought to Canada for filming and as a result, his role never passed the storyboard stage. He was supposed to have been used to destroy the buffers on Sodor, to find the ones that led to The Magic Railroad and in return he could destroy the Tidmouth Sheds turntable and make it into a roller rink. * His original whistle sound was James' alternate season whistle in a whole step higher in pitch, which was really Duck's whistle in four whole steps higher in pitch. Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Road Vehicles Category:Steamrollers Category:Traction engines